Una Buena Tarde En Familia
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Por culpa de un maldito aparato se sentía el ser más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, pero su pequeño bien valía la pena, además al ver la sonrisa de su esposa no había mejor recompensa.


Hola. Este one-shot es en respuesta al reto del día del niño de la Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado (Society Of Silver Sharingan). Lo sé, algo tarde pero seguro. Además Golin-sama me castigo con veinte fics más de esta pareja, así que en cuanto tenga mi conexión de internet restablecida los empezare a subir. Sin más los dejo leer.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo este fic que publico sin ningún fin de lucro más que el de entretenerlos.

* * *

 **UNA BUENA TARDE EN FAMILIA**

Esto no era posible. Simplemente no era posible. Él había sido uno de los mejores anbu, de los mejores maestros (hizo un buen intento con Naruto), trataba de ser un buen Hokage, pero es que simplemente no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Como es que un maldito artefacto podía más que él.

Ya había intentado todo lo humanamente posible. Ya sabía de memoria la maldita hoja que acompañaba al endiablado aparato y solo logro confundirse más. Carajo. Si algún día Ibiki le pedía algún consejo para torturar a algún preso, inmediatamente le entregaría lo que ahora se encontraba frente a él. Sentía una migraña acercársele en cuestión de nada. Pero por orgullo no podía ir a pedir ayuda o consejo ¿Por qué? bueno digamos que no se vería nada bien que el anduviera por toda la aldea con "eso". Quizás si pidiera a un grupo anbu para alguna "misión especial" podría funcionar, que lo resolvieran ellos y listo pero la cuestión era si "ella" se enteraba. No, simplemente no podía arriesgarse.

Frustrado, cansado y hambriento (pues tenía haciendo esto desde las siete de la mañana y ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde), se recostó en el tatami de la habitación. Bendito kami que se encontraba solo en casa, así no lo veían en su actual situación ¿No había dicho su sensei que él era un genio? Resopló frustrado mientras alborotaba más su cabello plateado y cerraba unos momentos sus ojos onix.

Pero si había algún culpable era él precisamente. Él y su enorme boca y ego al decir "es fácil, yo puedo hacerlo". Pero claro que tampoco contaba con lo complicado del "sistema" o "método" o lo que fuera para un simple armado de un carrito para instruir al pequeño Hatake en sus primeros pasos.

Las malditas instrucciones parecieran que estaban escritas en código secreto. Debería contratar a quienes hayan hecho ese estúpido manual para hacer los código en los pergaminos secretos.

Cuando su bella esposa Hinata, ex-heredera del clan Hyuga pidió comprar exclusivamente ese "juego" jamás creyó que se convertiría en su suplicio. Pero es que al ver su hermoso rostro iluminado al hablar de dicho aparato no hubo manera de poder negársele y él vivía para complacerla. A ella y a su pequeño retoño.

Pero es que un aparato para aprender a caminar para bebes de dos a tres años le estaba ganando la batalla. Eran demasiados tornillos, tuercas plásticas, juguetes y demás aditamentos que no sabía cómo embonaban uno con otro, pero por su pequeño Sukumo lograría hallar el método correcto para poder armarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo calló en un profundo sueño provocado por el cansancio mental y físico debido al hambre, pero el olor exquisito de sopa de berenjena llenó sus fosas nasales y logro despertarlo un buen rato después, además de unos golpecitos en su estómago. Con una ligera pereza, pues dormía plácidamente en donde armaba con los ojos cerrados el maldito aparato andadera, se incorporó ligeramente para ver a su pequeño Sukumo golpearlo de manera juguetona y mirarlo con sus regordetes cachetes y mirada ónix como la de él. Fue entonces que noto que todos los aditamentos para la andadera ya no se encontraban en el piso desparramados por doquier y ahora estaba dentro de la caja perfectamente ordenados. Tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y se levantó del tatami para seguir el exquisito olor de la comida recién preparada, obviamente, por su esposa.

La vio ir y venir por la cocina preparando la mesa y la periquera para su pequeño. Hinata aun laboraba como ninja de la hoja, muy a su pesar, así que vestía su uniforme de ninja que consistía en sus pantaloncillos azul marino y su blusa manga larga del mismo color. Por el momento no portaba su chaleco jounin, pero adoraba verla con el, para después quitárselo en la intimidad de su habitación. La vio hacerse una alta coleta obviamente por el calor de la cocina, Sukumo realizo varios sonidos llamando la atención de su madre. Ella los volteo a ver con su característico sonrojo plasmando en el rostro. Dios, como adorabas a esa mujer.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte pero Suku-chan no quiso venir conmigo, así que solo levante todo lo de la andadera para que no fuera a tragarse algo por accidente. La comida ya está lista. Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con la andadera?- Se dirigió a ambos y tomo a Sukumo entre sus brazos mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla y después colocar al bebe en silla especial, regreso a el actual Hokage y ahora sí le beso en los labios mientras bajaba su mascara con uno de sus delicados dedos. Para él todo en ella era delicado, tan frágil que en mas de una ocasión el temor de romperla emocionalmente debido a sus fantasmas del pasado llego a él. Pero ahí estaban, un joven matrimonio y ahora más fuerte gracias a la llegada de su primogénito.

-Ya casi soluciono el problema de armado. No te preocupes, para hoy en la noche esta lista.- Vil mentira salió de sus labios. Tomó asiento mientras le dirigía una mirada asombrada.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿De verdad ya casi lo tienes listo?- Le observó abrir sus ojos completamente, lo cual causo aún más extrañeza en el portador no nato del sharingan.

-Algo así.- Sus hermosos ojos perla le obligaron a decir la verdad, bueno, casi la verdad.

-¿Es difícil verdad?- Hinata sonrió con una mirada traviesa.

\- ...

-Te diré algo, pero prométeme que no te lo tomaras a mal.- Puso delante del Hokage de pelo plateado la sopa de berenjena.

\- ...

-Tenmari fue quien me recomendó esa andadera. Dice que a Shikadai le sirvió enormemente para entretenerlo y lo recomendó a varias personas, pero debido a la complejidad del aparato muchos lo regresaron a la tienda. Solo Shikamaru-kun logro armarlo.- Se sentó a la mesa, tratando de calmarte con su mirada, pues ella, la mujer con quien decidió pasar el resto de tu vida, conocía mejor que nadie a ese hombre y sabía que en ese momento se sentías un poco humillado. – Pero lo que no saben muchas personas es que la tienda tiene servicio al cliente que te lo puede armar por una módica cantidad.

\- ...

-¿Kakashi-kun? _ Llamo la portadora del byuakugan con temor en su voz, pues no todos los días se dejaba sin habla al Hokage.

-Sukumo-chan ¿Te gustaría ir a la juguetería?- Miró a su pequeño retoño mientras este jugaba con el resto de su sopa. Este sonrió de inmediato, pues al parecer relaciono muy bien la palabra juguetería con juguete. Tal emoción se vio reflejado en el embarrado rostro del pequeño al salpicar con la cuchara el tazón, quizas un baño primero al pequeño Suku-chan antes de pasearlo seria una buena idea.

Vamos, después de saber que solo Shikamaru Nara pudo armar ese maldito aparato del demonio no se sentía tan mal, así que solo iría con su adorable esposa a una parada a la juguetería y que ahí se encargaran de esa cosa infernal y pasarían un rato agradable en compañía de su familia, pues con semejante cargo sobre sus hombros no había mucho tiempo para la convivencia. Y aunque él no armará ese aparato con sus manos, al menos se encargaría de pagar por ello, al fin y al cabo, eso hace la mayoría de los padres. Además esa sonrisa en su esposa al ver que el orgullo no estaba tan magullado obviamente también valía la pena. Solo una cosa provechosa sacabas de eso, una buena tarde en familia. La familia de Hokage Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias y por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
